User blog:AcesRockz/Champion Concept: Polaris, the Cosmic Artifact
Polaris, The Cosmic Artifact Basic Attack Type: Ranged Resources: Health, Mana Role: Support, Mage Passive: Photon Anomaly: After casting an ability, Polaris' next basic attack within the next 3 seconds generates a Photon Anomaly at the attack's destination, creating a 200 radius zone that slows enemies by 10-20-30% while they remain in it. Photon Anomalies last for 1-1.5-2 seconds. The slow within a Photon Anomaly zone is applied every .25 seconds and lasts .5 seconds, refreshing while the unit remains in the zone. Q: Photon Blast: First Cast: Polaris channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Photon Blast's damage, range, and splash zone over the next 2 seconds. Polaris can still move while channeling but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is slowed by 15%. At the end of the channel, Q is automatically cancelled, lowering its cooldown by 1 second. Second Cast: Polaris fires a laser projectile in a path that stops at the first enemy unit hit and splashes a 100-200 zone around that unit. The enemy hit by the projectile takes 100% damage and enemies in the splash zone take 60% damage. Units can only be affected either by the projectile or the splash zone's damage, not both. While bonded, bonded allied champion is not affected by Photon Blast's self channeling slow. W: Photon Pulse: Polaris generates a pulse of energy around it, damaging nearby enemies and slowing them. E: Photon Charge: Passive: Photon Anomaly generating basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit. Active: Empowers target allied champion's next basic attack to generate a Photon Anomaly and grants them 10-15-20-25-30 bonus flat movement speed for 1.5 seconds. Self-casting Photon Charge causes Polaris' next basic attack to deal double of Photon Charge's passive bonus magic damage, but only generates a Photon Anomaly from Polaris' passive. R: Existential Bond: Polaris roots itself in place and channels for up to 10 seconds, becoming clickable by an allied champion once. Upon being clicked, Polaris blinks to the position of the allied champion that clicked on it and attaches itself to said allied champion, bonding them for the next 10 seconds. While bonded, Polaris is always at the location of the bonded allied champion and gains their view of ally vision. During the duration of the bond, Polaris is unable to make movement commands, perform basic attacks, use items/item actives, or cast summoner spells but can use basic abilities as usual. Polaris and the bonded champion still retain their respective health and secondary resource values, but Polaris is untargetable during the bond duration. Bonded allied champion takes 10-15-20% reduced damage from all sources, but the damage taken by bonded allied champion is also dealt to Polaris simultaneously. At the end of the bond duration, Polaris reappears behind bonded allied champion and regains control of bond-restricted actions. If bonded allied champion dies before Polaris during the bond duration, Polaris appears at the location where the bonded allied champion was slain. If Polaris dies before bonded allied champion during the bond duration, bonded allied champion immediately gains 15-20-25% bonus movement speed for 2-2.5-3 seconds. Comments: Hello, This is my first anything in this site and, as with any first that I do, contains mistakes. If you notice any of them, please notify me and I will take action to correct said mistakes. This champion concept may or may not have been already created by a previous user. If so, please notify me so I can take action and discuss with the user(s) who have already published champion concepts with ideas similar to the ones published here. This champion concept aims for a support champion with emphasis on utility and strategic use of Polaris' R. While Q and W are designed to be simple mage-like abilities, the passive, E, and R are designed to reward Polaris' allies when they make good decisions during the duration of the ultimate. Using R creates a new state of gameplay for the bonded ally and the Polaris: to their team, they sacrifice many utilities of one team member to buff another, most likely the carry of the team. To the enemy team, they have one less target to fight but at the same time know that the bonded champion is as powerful as two champions. Values for the abilites and stats are not currently set in stone as I feel that these will have a great impact in determining the direction that this champion concept will go towards to be balanced. Currently I have my own understanding of this champion's strengths and weaknesses but that also makes me ignorant to strengths and weaknesses that I have not thought of. With this in mind, please comment to let me know how this champion concept may be balanced and in what areas the concept is too strong or weak at. Category:Custom champions